New medical discoveries are emerging at a pace that far exceeds our current capacity to translate these tests and treatments into routine clinical practice. As such, while training in the skills required for bench to bedside translation remains fundamental, there is also an urgent need to expand the pool of clinician scientists capable of performing the health services, comparative effectiveness, dissemination, and implementation research necessary to translate scientific discoveries into day-to-day clinical practice. At present, medical school and post-graduate residency training provides urologists with insufficient training in these increasingly-essential scientific disciplines. Accordingly, the fundamental objective of this T32 Training Program is to provide academically-inclined, post-graduate Urologists with the requisite skills and experience to bridge the persistent gaps between basic scientific discovery and clinical urological practice. The proposal "Clinical and Translational Research Training Program in Urology" consists of two principal components: 1) one year of didactic course work with concentrations in epidemiology, biostatistics and Public Health;and 2) one year of applied experience in the conception, execution, and dissemination of a well-designed clinical research project. Guided by their core faculty mentor, trainees will be instructed in the philosophy, ethics and theory behind clinical research, as well as methodological techniques derived from a broad array of clinical, public health and social sciences. This program will accept up to two urologists each year from a pool of trainees who have an M.D. degree and who are enrolled in or have completed an ACGME-approved Urology training program. Administration of this program will be undertaken by the Directors. Progress will be monitored continuously by individual mentors, and semi-annually by the Mentor Steering Committee (MSC). Trainees will be expected to present their work to the MSC as well as at national scientific conferences. By the end of the training program, trainees will have completed both the requirements for an advanced research degree and a mentored research project, including publication of their findings in the peer-reviewed literature. Accordingly, graduates of this training program will be well-positioned to establish a longitudinal research agenda and to pursue an independent research career in academic Urology. RELEVANCE: Research skills required for bench to bedside translation remains a significant gap in the training of urologists today. Therefore, the objective of this T32 Training Program is to expand the pool of urologic surgeon-scientists capable of performing the health services, comparative effectiveness, dissemination, and implementation research necessary to translate scientific discoveries into day-to-day clinical practice.